Darkness
by larnelo girl
Summary: Darkness engulfed the hume. Was there any hope for recovery, any light to shine through it? Story occurs five years after game. Larsa X Penelo
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: **This story came to me one day and I really like the idea. I'm going to publish this first chapter to see whether anyone else will find this intriguing. I hope people find this story to be captivating : )

**Rating: M **

**Summary: **Darkness engulfed the hume. Was there any hope for recovery, any light to shine through it? (Story occurs five years after game.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy XII, nor am I making a profit off of this story. I am merely doing this for my enjoyment.

* * *

He was running. He had been running for days. Or had it been weeks? He wasn't certain.

In fact, he wasn't certain of anything, except for the tortuous emptiness inside of him: the emptiness in his mind and, more painfully so, in his stomach. The pain…the agonizing feeling of famine…

He was desperately rushing through a deserted field, no sign of life anywhere. Where was he? How did he get here? How had he managed to survive this long without food, to endure the burning sensation infesting his stomach?

He wanted to scream in rage and frustration. His clouded memory, his tormenting malnourishment- when was the aggravation going to cease? His misery was overpowering. But all he could do was run, because that was the only thing frustrated people _could _do. Run. Attempt to flee from the suffering…or find civilization.

Yes, that was all he needed; humes. He didn't need hundreds of humes; just a couple would suffice, or maybe even just one. Anyone to tell him who he was, where he was, and where he came from. And other things aside from that, but he couldn't focus on that now. He was in an indescribable amount of pain, and the only thing he could clearly focus on was that horrible, caustic sensation occurring in the pit of his stomach. The feeling as though his stomach had been split open, and the acid inside seeping out and corroding his organs and skin.

He wanted to escape from his reality, if only for a little while. He had fallen asleep for a few hours before, but not peacefully. Even his sleep, the supposed escape from reality, was congested with nightmares. Awake or asleep- it didn't matter to him. He was in a hellish situation where there seemed to be no escape.

Hours elapsed and he lost all hope. Even the diminutive amount of hope he held hours earlier had kept him going. Survival had been his predominant goal. But now he understood his hopeless situation. He just wanted this all to end. He was emaciated and haggard and he didn't want to undergo any more pain.

_Death…_it sounded so harmonious to him. How much longer did he have to wait before he could just die?

But then…his hope was restored.

He smelled blood. A hume _must _be nearby! The smell was so pungent, it seemed as though an onslaught had occurred. He followed the scent immediately.

_Please let there be survivors. _He ran again, only this time, he was slightly more composed. _Slightly. _He raced across the barren fields, everything around him a blur.

His stomach felt raw and calloused inside of him. He was growing mad with hunger. The humes could provide him with food and answers. This was his only hope to ease his hurting.

He continued to follow the scent of blood until he approached a rocky area. The blood lingered in the air outside of a cave-like structure. Without any hesitation, he entered into the damp, murkiness of the cave. All around him, he saw skulls and heaps of bones. Bats were eyeing him from the ceiling, tempted to lunge at him but thinking better of it- he probably did look like a maniacal savage after enduring such agony for a prolonged period of time.

_Or perhaps they sensed an intense wave of energy flowing deep within him? An energy so indomitable, it seemed bestial?_

But no matter… he needed to assuage the throbbing ache within him.

Finally, he detected the location of the scent's origination. He entered into a large room in which hundreds of bodies scattered the ground. This had to be some sort of prison.

The bodies reeked of decay. Rats ravenously gnawed on their sickly yellowing skin. Yet, even with the sordid display of corpses covering the cold, moist ground, even with the noisomeness that lingered in the musty air- he wasn't afraid. He ignored all the dead and rotting, and observed the room in hopes of spotting a survivor. He perked his head up from the ground when he heard a muffled groan from another room. He realized the groaning came from a tiny, lighted room at the far end.

He entered the tiny room. Before him were two breathing humes; one conscious, the other unconscious. They were in chains and were stretched uncomfortably on fractured boards. The conscious prisoner looked up and started begging when he noticed him at the entrance.

He walked over to the prisoner and peered down at him.

"Please!" The prisoner pleaded. "I am dying! There is no hope for me! End my suffering, please!"

Desperately, the hume responded, "What is this place? Where are we? Tell me and I'll spare you!"

The prisoner gasped for breath, his lungs straining with every waking moment. "A-A-Archadian D-Dungeon… Prisoners'…hell… Please, end my pain now. I am dying so…slowly…"

"Archadia..?" He muttered to himself. He wanted to ask the prisoner more, but he decided to keep true to his promise. He searched the room until he found a broken, splintered truncheon. He could've easily killed the cadaverous prisoner with his own hands, but that didn't seem humane, and so he seized the splintered truncheon and pierced the prisoner's heart. The prisoner's eyes had closed just before his heart ceased beating.

Looking at the prisoner, the hungry hume was envious. This man's suffering had ended so briefly, and yet he still lived in agony. He rummaged through the deteriorating room in search of provisions.

A long while later, he evacuated from the dungeon with meager scraps of moldy bread and a dusty blanket, the two prisoners he had encountered in the torture chamber now a heap of bones.

* * *

He awoke late in the afternoon the next day, the sun shining brightly on his pallid skin. He jumped to his feet, feeling somewhat revitalized. His hunger was reduced, but he still craved more food. He tried downing the moldy bread, but couldn't tolerate its bland and repulsive flavor today and discarded it on the grass. He would look for something better. Meat…that was what he craved the most. Thick and juicy and fatty- he desired nothing else.

This desire was fairly answered when he noticed a couerl running through the dry, grassy field a hundred yards away. Savagely, he gave chase and broke the couerl's neck facilely. He skinned the beast and started a fire, gnawing at the burning meat.

_Who was more the beast; the couerl or he?_

His hunger dwindled; he headed towards another cave to the north. Perhaps he'd find more humes and provisions, and more information as well. But this cave was different. Decomposing zombies and the like resided in this cave. He probably should've been frightened of them but, on the contrary, the zombies were frightened of _him._ He couldn't suppress the smirk that formed on his pale lips as he realized this. The zombies were _avoiding _him. How humorous… He must look terrible!

He pressed on, covering himself up from head to waist with the dusty blanket for warmth.

Needless to say, he traveled through the cave easily and finally approached a contraption. It seemed to be an elevator and so he stepped into it. He touched a device and stepped away when it glowed a light blue. It reacted to his touch and ascended upwards. When the machine stopped, he stepped out and into a slovenly settlement.

A settlement! He wanted to shout aloud in joy. He had finally located an area where humes lived!

He looked around him and observed the gaunt-looking humes who reeked of sweat and filth. It was apparent this settlement wasn't a pleasant community to live in for them. They all looked miserable, with their lifeless eyes that stared ahead into nothingness, as if there was some sort of impediment confining them from something more desirable. It seemed ironic to him that these humes would loath this atmosphere, whereas he regarded it as his saving grace.

He had been desolate and indigent for an indeterminate amount of time previously, with no knowledge of who he even was. He didn't know his name, his status, or whether he even lived here or not. Yet now, he was provided with the opportunity for receiving information he deemed incumbent for the sake of his sanity.

He approached a withered, decrepit man who was leaning against a greasy stone wall.

"Excuse me, sir." The hume began, the blanket hiding most of his face. "What is the name of this settlement?"

The man looked up at the hume, glaring at him with disbelief. "You must not be sane if you don't know this place, son! This is none other than Old Archades! How could you not know of such a dreadful place!"

_Perhaps he was insane after all._

"Old Archades...?" He repeated quietly.

As he heard the young hume's confusion in his voice, the old man was overcome with pity for the 'mentally challenged' young man and proceeded on explaining all he knew about the Old and New Archades.

Satisfied with the old man's answers, the hume politely thanked him and continued through the cobblestone streets. He managed to sneak past two soldiers standing guard due to the fact that they were arguing with a beggar over some matter. He wanted to reach New Archades, where luxury and knowledge went hand in hand- as the old man had informed him. He was filled with glee when he realized he was approaching the bustling city. He swiftly divested himself of the dusty blanket and threw it to the ground.

When he officially entered Archades, he was overwhelmed by the architecture, the many civilians, and the flying airships ahead. He remained stationary in the center of the clean, cobblestone street, mouth agape in awe. And then…

He felt a vague sense of déjà vu as he continued to admire the city. Something so familiar…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

He didn't know how long he contemplated that feeling, but eventually, he heard someone shouting incoherently a small distance away. When he turned around, he discovered the shouting hume was directly calling out to _him._

"Larsa? Is that you Larsa?"

* * *

He locked eyes with the young woman as she approached him.

She smiled at him. "Larsa…I hardly recognized you. You look so different since the last time I saw you. And look how much you've grown..!"

Larsa? Was that his name? Larsa…The name didn't sound familiar to him. But he was relieved he had finally discovered his own name.

"So, how have you been?"

Larsa furrowed his brow. Who was this young woman? How was he acquainted with her? He studied her intently. She had angel blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist, glowing rather brightly under the intense sunlight. She was very small, too…at least compared to him. She had to bend her head almost completely backwards in order to gaze up at him. She was wearing a brilliant yellow sundress adorned with white buttons that started from her chest and proceeded down to her abdomen. The dress revealed her toned, tiny arms and calves. On her feet were white, lacy flats. And when his eyes traveled back to her face, he noticed blood rushing to her cheeks, reddening her face. _Very beautiful._

And then it dawned on him how rude he was behaving. He hadn't even responded to her question. Clearing his throat, he replied, "H-hello…I've been f-fine." _What a terrible lie that was._ "H-How have you been?"

To him, she was a complete stranger. He didn't know what else to say.

"I've been alright, thanks. Is something the matter, though? You look rather perplexed by something…"

Damn it. What could he say? He was going to have to extemporize throughout their entire conversation and hope that he didn't sound like a fool. "Oh, n-nothing…" He stammered, searching for something else to say.

The sun was beginning to set, and he felt his stomach growl. He was hungry. Oh, how he detested that empty feeling in his stomach…He was going to be forever traumatized by his past suffering of near-starvation. Now, as his stomach continued to growl, he became aggravated. He never wanted to feel so famished again.

"Larsa?"

He couldn't stop studying her skin. It was so smooth and soft…and she looked very delicate. He could smell her rich, saccharine scent. It was quite alluring.

"Larsa, what's the matter?"

He came back to his senses, and looked down at her. "I-I'm sorry… I just…haven't seen you in a while, so it is rather…pleasant to see you once again." He prayed what he was saying made sense to her, and he sighed in relief when she smiled to him again. _Perfect._

"Yeah, it has been a while. But what are you doing in the middle of the city? An emperor doesn't usually just come out of his castle for a stroll down the streets." She teased.

Another shock.

He was an _emperor?_

Automatically, he gazed upwards and focused on the tallest building that sliced through the sky. He had been examining that large building before when he had felt that sensation of déjà vu. That must be his castle.

If he was truly the emperor of Archades, then how had he managed to be hundreds of miles away from Archades before? He remembered the seemingly ongoing fields he had ran through, searching for food. He felt his stomach growl again, infuriating him. He needed to calm himself, to assure himself that he wouldn't go so hungry again.

"Larsa, I know you've never liked discussing personal matters in public. Would you like to go somewhere more private instead?" She was looking at him quizzically, nervously interlacing her fingers and twisting them. He must've looked quite disturbed …

He grinned at her suggestion. Yes; somewhere private and completely out of the public's sight. He wanted that more than _anything_. He wanted to be all alone with her…

"Yes, I would like that very much." He said, concealing his roguish grin. "Where would you like to go for some…private time?"

"How about an inn?" She proposed. "We can have our own room."

An inn was perfect… He smiled at her and nodded. "Then let us find an inn."

Attempting to be well-mannered, he took her suitcases from her hands and led her to an inn. There were inns at every corner. Therefore, this feat wasn't so difficult to accomplish. When he approached the counter of one inn, the clerk looked up at him with wide eyes.

"L-Lord Larsa..?"

_That was going to take some accommodating to_. "I would like one room to rest in, please." He requested.

"G-go right ahead, milord. No charge, of course…" The clerk stared in disbelief as he watched the emperor lead the young woman beside him upstairs. He never realized the young lord had become so…concupiscent. But alas, the young lord was seventeen years old and so he had to be at his peak stage of hormonal activity. The clerk smiled at such a thought.

The emperor quickly dropped the suitcases on the bed and closed the door behind him. _This was going far more easily than he had thought it would_. He was becoming overly excited. She was completely oblivious…

"This is quite a lovely inn, Larsa." The young woman remarked, admiring its immaculateness.

"Yes, very much so…" He absent-mindedly agreed, growing rather impatient. He was gaping at her from behind. That angel-fine hair looked so lovely…and he couldn't stop inhaling the scent of her skin…

The familiar feeling of bestiality crept through him…He needed to act now. He couldn't suppress the urge any longer. He felt his teeth sharpen and grow, morphing into long fangs. His veins were bulging from his skin and pulsing quickly. His pupils were dilating, covering his eyes completely with blackness. He took a few steps towards her, preparing for the lunge. It was going to be quick and painless…

He grinned knavishly as he listened to her humming so contently. Completely oblivious. _This was ridiculously easy…_

He took tiny steps closer to her. He approached right behind her…and then lunged.

But he was never able to grab her, for she had turned around and flung herself at _him_, entwining her arms around his waist tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Larsa…" She whispered.

His eyes widened as he felt her soft touch, completely taken aback by her sudden embrace. He felt his arms drop limply back to his side, his razor sharp teeth returning to their original shape. His dilated pupils contracted back to their normal size as well. He was able to refocus on his surroundings, rather than just single-mindedly concentrating on what he had wanted to do to her.

At that moment, his world had changed. He was seeing things, remembering things from the past. The warmth of her arms spread all over him, and the fog in his head was dispersing. The feeling was overwhelming…but in a _good _way. And then, he wasn't so confused anymore. It was as if he was seeing a lighted path in a cave for the first time when, previously, he had thought it only held darkness.

Memories…they were flowing through him again, they replenished him. In just moments, he started remembering. He remembered himself as a little boy, crying in someone's arms on a snowy mountain. He remembered what his castle looked like in the inside, and recalled the small pond on the roof of it. He remembered his father and brothers, and recalled all of their deaths.

He didn't feel so _empty_ anymore. This was what he had needed…

She started pulling away from him, blushing at her capricious behavior and his seemingly impassive reaction to it. But before her arms left his waist, he pulled her firmly to him again. The sensation was miraculous. He knew what he wanted. Everything was so _clear _now…

Larsa lifted her off the ground so he could whisper in her ear. "I've missed you, too…Penelo."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how was that first chapter? Dark, mysterious, interesting..?

I'm sure every reader has many questions after reading this first chapter. Those questions _**will **_be answered…eventually. : )

Anyway**, please** tell me what you thought about this chapter. Depending on the number of reviews I get on this story, I may or may not continue with it. Reviews encourage me to continue.

I hope you all liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: **First of all, I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers: **karkashan, Rebel, Unknown 2008, Cloner4000, Nigtalea, , and Hopeless romantic. **All of your lovely reviews were very encouraging! I apologize for the not updating in so long, but life has been chaotic for me. Hopefully, updates for this story will be much more frequent from now on, though I can't promise anything.

Well, without further ado, here is the second chapter of **Darkness.** Enjoy!

* * *

"_I've missed you, too…Penelo."_

He held her tightly in his arms when he spoke—a voice so smooth, so honeyed and deep—and never loosened his grip as minutes more elapsed. She was elevated from the ground, her arms bound around his powerful neck, her face pressed in the crook of it. As she inhaled, she breathed in his musky fragrance: an ambrosial fusion of mint and sweet balm. One of his sinewy arms wrapped around her small neck, the other winded around her legs, pressing them against his long, wiry body.

"Larsa…" Penelo whispered so quietly, entranced with this new sensation. A towering Larsa—so robust, so dominant, and yet so calm and gentle—embracing her so ignited a fiery stirring within her. She smiled to herself, relieved to know that the Larsa she knew five years ago hadn't changed entirely; he still held her passionately in his arms.

She raised her head from his strong neck and examined him. He had not responded to her…

"…Larsa?" She tried again, her eyebrows knitting together, puzzled. Still, he refused to move, his grasp on her firm as ever. She watched the blue eyes ceaselessly stare ahead, as if they were in a stupor.

Realizing words weren't going to break the spell on those wondrous eyes, Penelo opted instead to place both of her tiny hands on either of his cheeks, and force his face in front of hers. Finally, his eyes fell onto hers, and the dazed spell that had been cast upon them broke.

"…Larsa…?" Penelo repeated quizzically. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit…sidetracked."

She wasn't physically able to say another word after that. Her body blazed as his pictorial eyes focused on her own, as if perforating them. That incandescent glow within them always heated her up, and she could feel the blood flowing to her cheeks already.

"_Oh, Penelo_…" A soft sigh fled from his lips. His doe-eyed gaze on hers broke when he dipped his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "_You are here again… You've finally returned to me…"_

His lips weren't even an inch from her ear. Penelo was completely shaken up from his intonation. That voice so drenched with mellifluence…it was as if the air was stroking her.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "it has been quite a while since we saw each other in person. But Larsa, wouldn't you prefer to sit down and discuss this? I'm sure it'd be more comfortable for you…"

"_I'm quite comfortable now_…_Are you not?_" He murmured so gently. Penelo wondered why he was speaking so softly to her…it was as if every word he spoke was _only _meant for her.

She gave one last gentle squeeze around his neck before saying—

"I'd prefer to be on the ground when talking, if you don't mind. I've missed you, but I _do_ want to see you when I'm talking, Larsa." She lifted her head and smiled as she said this.

Larsa's heart thumped evocatively at her smile. He remembered how much he loved seeing that smile spread across her beatific face whenever she lightheartedly teased him during their adventures together…He still loved that smile even now. Reluctantly and slowly, Larsa placed Penelo back on the ground. He positioned both hands on either of her shoulders and languorously gazed down at her. Penelo couldn't help but smile.

"Much better." She commented as she looked up at him. "You've changed so much, Larsa. I mean, you still behave like the Larsa I knew five years ago, but, my goodness, look how much you've developed! You _must_ be over a foot taller than me now! The last time I saw you, you were nearly half a foot shorter than me…"

Penelo lopsidedly smiled and gazed ahead, nostalgically reminiscing on the journeys they experienced together five years ago. Had it really been that long since she last saw him? Her heart ached at the realization.

Of course, she reunited with him at Ashe's coronation, and spent a splendid day with him catching up on lost time, but after that, life went on, and Larsa had to focus on his duties. They resorted to letters afterwards, about a parcel of paper used by each of them every week. All was well with the letters, but then money grew tighter for Penelo, and the letters sent and received between them abated. Penelo's income was barely capable of providing for Vaan and her, let alone three or four packages of paper monthly. She remembered she wrote to Larsa one day and excused her shortage of letters for busyness. In a way, she truly was preoccupied, but the predominant reason for her letter scarcity was indeed due to a dearth in money.

She had yearned to pay Larsa a visit within the five years of his absence, but with all the days consumed from soaring through the skies as a sky pirate, with all the hours spent on hunting marks with Vaan for extra gil, with all the responsibility of protecting, feeding, and sheltering the Rabanastran orphans—Penelo had no spare time for anything else. She conjectured Larsa was quite crestfallen with her absence—as he stated in every one of his letters—but she couldn't even _describe_ the void she felt in her heart without Larsa. But now…life was different. Larsa had abruptly reentered her life once more, just as he had done so five years ago...

"…_seven inches…"_

Penelo came back to her senses. "I'm sorry?"

"_I am six feet and seven inches tall…" _Larsa delicately said._ "I have grown quite a bit since last you saw me…"_

"Yeah, you've really grown…" Penelo observed. "In a lot of ways…" She scrutinized his physique and frowned. In a lot of ways indeed…there was something peculiar about him…

"Larsa…how have you been these past five years?"

At first sight, one would be quite intimidated—as well as impressed—by his formidable build and colossal height, but with closer examination, Larsa didn't look that well.

Without a doubt, Larsa's facial features and figure had developed very harmoniously within the last five years. The delicate, pastel skin, the charcoal hair, the pictographic, brilliant blue eyes, the high cheekbones chiseled so aesthetically—the gods above surely hadn't deprived him of any beauty. Penelo's breath had been taken away the moment she had laid eyes on him a few hours ago. An artist's masterpiece, nature's beauty at its best, a gift from the gods—any girl who cast her eyes upon him for a moment most surely uttered—or at least mentally fabricated—such fantastic poetry. He truly was divine.

But that wasn't what she discerned after closer study. The beautiful white skin had a wan shade to it, the eyes, though bright and hopeful as she had remembered them to be, seemed somewhat agitated and fatigued. Already, Larsa's duty as an emperor had taken a toll on him…or was something else troubling him?

He emitted no response, but his eyes released a brief, troubled look. Penelo was quick enough to notice.

"Larsa…is something bothering you..?" She took a step closer to him and placed her hand on top of his. She nearly withdrew her hand the moment she made contact with him. His hand was curiously cold, contradictory to his usually warm body.

"Are you feeling well?" She pressed. "You look ill…"

"_Perhaps…"_ He whispered almost inaudibly. _"Perhaps some rest would revitalize me…I am rather tired."_

"Yes, Larsa, please do get some rest…you look weak. Have you eaten yet?"

He brought one of his large hands to his cranium and massaged his temples. He looked emaciated and drained. _"I needn't eat now. I must get some rest. Would you care to join me?"_

His eyes were so imploring...she would never refuse him such a small entreaty.

"I will in a short while, Larsa…" She started. "But is it alright if I get a quick bite to eat? I didn't have the chance to eat on the airship."

He widened his eyes almost fearfully. "_Please forgive me for my ill manners, Penelo. I hadn't even offered you anything to eat. How abominable… My sincerest apologies..."_

"It's fine, Larsa. You seem rather unfocused. What you need now is some rest. Lie down and relax while I go get something to eat downstairs. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"_No, no…I'm fine. Thank you, Penelo." _He shuffled through his tarnished vest pocket in search of gil, but couldn't find any. _"Unfortunately, I am penniless at this moment. The chef, however, shouldn't charge you if you make mention of my name…"_

"Okay. Thanks, Larsa." Penelo turned the knob on the door, and just as she was about to exit, Larsa spoke once more.

"_Please…enjoy yourself, Penelo…but please return to me with haste… I've missed your presence."_

"S-sure thing… Please rest now, Larsa."

With that, she bound for the staircase and searched for the kitchen downstairs.

The kitchen was small and refined, with little café tables scattered around over an ornately tiled flooring. In the center of the kitchen was a large cooking grill, with every imaginable chef's utensils hanging from the walls beside it. A door behind the grill led to a wide freezer room that stored and preserved the food. At that moment, the chef was wiping off the grill from the previous meal cooked. As Larsa had directed her to do, Penelo approached the chef, ordered her dinner, and informed the chef of her acquaintance with the Lord Larsa.

"Ah, a friend of Lord Larsa, are ye?" The portly chef asked. "It would be as bad as treason to charge a good friend o' Emperor Larsa for dinner. No charge, miss." The chef grinned at Penelo, swatting her thick, red curls of hair from her face and washing her hands in preparation for the meal.

Penelo placed herself in one of the chairs at a café table and took pleasure in the lovely smells that wafted over to her from the grill: sautéed mushrooms over marinated Wu breast and grilled vegetables. After a good ten minutes, the savory meal was placed before her. It had been quite a while since she had eaten a hearty, gourmet meal.

Penelo was very attentive to her meal; she was relishing each and every individual flavor to the utmost pleasure, so much so that she didn't even take notice of her surroundings. And so, seconds later, her attention still undividedly directed towards her dinner, she received quite a shock and stop of heartbeat when she felt a cold grip lock around her arm. She froze, shifting her head towards the entity grasping her, and nearly fainted from horror. A ghost was staring intently at her, its icy grip on her tightening. The white blur inched its way closer and closer to her…

Penelo heard herself scream shrilly. She felt her chair tilt backwards and collapse to the ground with her still seated in it. She tried pulling her arm from its clutch, but to no avail. She continued screaming; she cried out for help, but the arctic mass hovered over her and covered her mouth with its icy bulk. What happened to the chef? Where was the clerk? Nobody was going to help her..! She kicked, she wriggled, but the figure only drew closer and closer to her…

She felt the cool presence glide across her face and skim over her ear. What did it want? What was it going to do to her? She tried punching the entity, but it soon held her hands behind her back. She felt her face thrashed against its chilly form, the hair on the back of her neck standing up from fear and the coldness.

"…_Penelo…"_

She didn't realize tears were streaming down her face until the cold form brushed them away. She tried moving, but its hold on her was too firm.

"_Penelo…"_

"What do you want from me!?" She managed to enunciate. She forcefully snapped her head away from the bulk and gazed directly into its eyes. She seemed to have lost her voice after that, for she merely gaped at it—at_ him—_with an open mouth.

"…_Penelo..?"_

She heard the hurried footsteps of the chef finally approach her.

"My lord, my lord…" She panted. "Is everything alright!?"

"_Yes...everything is fine… I must tend to her now, so I must ask of you to return to your former position at the grill, if you will…"_

"Yes, yes… Oh my, I hope she is alright, though!"

A soft whisper imparted, inaudible to everyone but her: _"Her life is not—and never will be— in peril…"_

Still shivering from panic and the sheer cold, Penelo felt herself hoisted up from the ground and carried off away from the kitchen. She couldn't find any words to say…she didn't know what to think…

She was being taken upstairs. Soon, she heard the door to her room open, and felt herself entering it. Even then, she couldn't gather her thoughts together to speak. What was going on?

A blanket was draped across her shoulders. She sighed in relief as she felt the warmth return to her body. That was the only relief she could find in her current situation…

"_Have you recovered from your initial shock..?"_

She simply nodded. A few minutes slipped away between them in silence.

"_I—"_

"—I need to clear up a few things, please…Larsa."

"…_Certainly."_

She chuckled to herself, more out of frustration than anything else. Where to begin? "I…I don't understand…Everything seemed perfectly fine and calm, and then…" She sighed and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat quickened at the mere recollection of what had just transpired. She wanted to erase the image from her mind. "Larsa, why did you go downstairs?"

"_I wanted to see you, Penelo."_

"But you said you needed to rest, didn't you? So, why...?" She stopped for a moment to rephrase her question. "I don't understand why you decided to come see me after I told you I'd come back to this room shortly."

_Everything was fine before you intervened._ She thought to herself._ I was relaxing, I was comfortable. Then everything changed the moment you came downstairs…_

"_I—my only intention was to be with you, Penelo. I merely wanted to talk…"_

"But you said you needed to rest, didn't you?"

At that, Larsa sighed heavily. _"I suppose you're angry with me..?"_

She shook her head. "…No...I was just wondering why you didn't wait for me upstairs, like we had planned. The way you approached me in the kitchen really shook up my nerves. I honestly thought I was being kidnapped…or something of that sort."

It seemed like an hour passed before Larsa spoke again. "_Penelo…"_ His gaze on her did not waver. He let out another long sigh. _"Five years without you has indeed been taxing for me. I've missed you. I nee—I _wanted _to see you for so long that I suppose my anticipation to speak to you again rendered me impatient enough to disregard our 'plan,' and meet you in the kitchen… I'm so sorry I frightened you…Believe me; that was _not _my objective at all…"_

Penelo fraudulently smiled and turned away from his gaze. "No need to apologize, Larsa. You just startled me, that's all. All's well now…"

She twirled around to face him again, barely able to look him directly in the eye. "But next time…why don't you call my name or something? Anything to give me the head's up before you seize me and keep me from eating my dinner." She forced out a giggle.

Larsa found himself smiling, relieved that she wasn't so frightened anymore. What an odd sensation…when was the last time he had genuinely smiled? _"You aren't troubled or confused anymore, then?"_

"Not at all. Thanks for clarifying, Larsa. I'm tired now, and you _look_ exhausted, so let's get some sleep now, okay?"

"_Surely it would do us both good." _He stripped his shirt, vest, boots, and socks off, and casually plopped into the large bed. Penelo took out a nightgown from one of her suitcases and headed towards the bathroom to change.

"…_Penelo?"_

"Yes?"

"_Where are you going?"_

If Larsa hadn't cast such an innocent expression on his face when asking her this, Penelo would've been extremely concerned.

"I'm just going to change into my nightgown." She responded. "Then I'll come back."

"_Oh…if you must. Come to me if you need anything."_

He was really looking out for her, wasn't he? She hastily changed into her nightgown and slipped into the other side of the bed. She studied him for a moment, and finally concluded that he had fallen asleep.

But Penelo wasn't able to drift to sleep.

She couldn't help mulling over the kitchen incident. The cold grip around her arm…the blurry, white entity—was it all just a hallucination? It couldn't have been a ghost…it shouldn't have been, at least…

She examined Larsa again, took in all his features with her observant eyes. He seemed so at peace when he was sleeping. He truly was harmless. What she had seen in the kitchen and what she was looking at now were two completely different matters. One was a figment of her own imagination, and the other was her dear friend whom she hadn't seen for years. How could she possibly fail to differentiate between illusion and reality?

Besides…Larsa had made his point clear: he plainly missed her and wanted to spend the most time he could with her on their first day. Why had she failed to see that before?

With that in mind, Penelo deemed it a moot point to ruminate any further on the matter. What she needed was a good night's rest. It had been a long, long day for her, but the morning would bring her rejuvenation, and a whole day to spend with Larsa. She decided it was best to sleep the rest of this day away, and start anew, with fresh feelings, and no lingering thoughts. Finally, she felt her eyes close and her breathing deepen. Rest—that's all she needed.

But for some reason, even as she drifted into a heavy sleep, Penelo still couldn't erase the image of that figure from her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was a bit shorter, but I hope you all liked it. I'll let you know in advance that the next chapter will be focusing on Larsa and Penelo in town. So don't worry, you'll be reading a lot more about these two :) Thanks for reading, and please leave a review telling me what you thought about this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **I must thank **karkashan****, Hopeless romantic, marta, Marta, lionotiger174, chiharu-tanaka, wonderlandbomb, FFXIIIAS, jesswilliams**, and **awesomeness** for their reviews! I always appreciate constructive criticism and encouraging reviews! Now, before you read this new chapter, PLEASE READ THIS: **LARSA IS NOT A VAMPIRE!** Lol I know the symptoms may be similar, but he is not :) Trust me, you will all discover the truth later on in the story :)

Thank you so much for being patient and enjoying this story so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review at the end! :)

* * *

The sun's gleaming rays leaked through the windows and poured onto their bed. Penelo stirred from her sleep, and opened her eyes to a new, bright day. It was a beautiful morning.

She found herself securely locked in Larsa's powerful arms. She smiled as she observed him. His breathing was slow and steady, and his skin no longer appeared sallow. The heavy bags under his eyes had vanished. He looked remarkable, especially compared to last night.

She found herself trailing her fingers through his short hair. He had cut it significantly shorter, she had noticed, all the way down to his scalp. Curly locks of dark hair were growing back in place of his once straight, silky hair. It was a new look that suited him admirably.

She realized she'd be in that bed until Larsa woke, considering how firm his grip was on her. She smiled to herself. She didn't mind being so close to him for a while longer, considering how welcoming his warm, strong body was right now…and also because he was so stunning to look at while asleep.

Even the most beautiful sceneries can lose their enchantment after so much scrutiny, however, and Penelo soon discovered upon observing his handsome features that it actually became quite cumbersome. For this reason, Penelo languidly rolled to her side away from Larsa and contemplated on the possible activities the two could participate throughout the day. A few minutes more, and Penelo found Larsa's emanating warmth casting an intangible spell over her eyes, and sleep soon followed once more.

* * *

_Ozmone Plains…_

_The birds gliding through the cloudless skies…the sun bursting with energy and showering rays of light across the brilliantly open, green fields. The wind whistled and danced and stroked their hair as they dashed across the seemingly endless fields of spring. The fields were so gentle and peaceful, despite the hostile beasts that dominated them. He weaved chaplets of lilacs and dandelions and white, pink, and red roses to place atop her pretty head. She intertwined his handcrafted gifts with her molten golden braids that glistened like jewels under the burning sun. She looked like an Earth goddess adorned with nature's beauty as she smiled under the sun. All he could ever dream of was to see her smile forever as bright and alive as the Ozmone Plains…_

_Scurrying feet were always heard, along with a few snarls and the following clanging noises of battle ensuing on those plains. There was much toil and sweat shed on Ozmone grounds, but the relief they all felt after a battle, their throbbing bodies under the sweltering sun, their pulsating hearts joined together that strived for the same goals—made even the battles became beautiful memories…_

_He found her once in those fields standing before a steaming pond, glimmering and consummated with dazzling fish. Flowers fluttered from side to side with the wind's frolics. Beside her a good friend was speaking to her._

_Vaan…_

_Yes…Vaan divested his short vest, pants, and boots from his sweat-drenched body. He gleefully dove into the refreshing water in only his undergarments, and motioned for Penelo to join him. Timidly, she began to peel off her thick, heavy boots, her armbands, and then reached slowly for the zipper of her jumper. _

_Unconsciously, he found himself drawing closer to her, until he was right beside her. She bent her head down a little bit and looked directly at him. She smiled one of her beautiful smiles._

"_Would you like to join us, Larsa?" The soft wind blew from between her full, rose-bud lips. _

_A smile returned. His gloved fingers were fumbling nervously, and he only managed to stammer a "C-certainly, please!"_

_He heard her laugh softly, and then felt a gentle hand trail through his long, thick, smooth hair. A sudden rush of heat traveled through his spine at the sensation, and the blood flooded his cheeks. _

_Upon noticing this, Vaan, one brow raised suspiciously, emerged from the pond and stood beside him. _

"_Come on, Larsa! Why don't you strip and join us, too!"_

_She rolled her eyes from Vaan's terrible choice in words, but gleamed all the same._

"_You must be extremely hot, considering how much clothing you have on!" She playfully teased. _

_Suddenly, he felt her unpeeling the gloves from his clammy hands, and a burst of heat spread to his cheeks once more. His fingers trembled from her light touch, but he wasn't able to return her smile because suddenly, he felt a strong thrust to his back from behind, and then the feeling of warm water immersing him._

_Vaan's bursting laughter was heard, and then Penelo's scolding for his immature, rude behavior._

"_Now why did you do that, Vaan!" She screamed shrilly, eyes shooting daggers at him._

"_Well..!" Vaan breathed between laughter. "I just couldn't wait any longer for him to take off all those frilly layers of royal clothing!" _

_Utterly disgusted and embarrassed _for_ him, Penelo apologized to Larsa, and then quickly cast a minor Lightning spell on Vaan that shocked him and sent him tumbling into the pond. It was Larsa's turn to break into fits of laughter._

_Both young men in the pool, a series of dunking, wrestling, and light punches commenced. Larsa being less experienced in battles and thus weaker in this situation, found himself being the one more often dunked and beaten. Their scuffle concluded, however, at the sight of her unzipping her jumper…_

_Both young men were wide-eyed as they saw thinner, lacy material protrude from underneath her jumper. Vaan began to whistle humorously and waved her to join him._

_All _he _could do was stand there and admire. _

_She gracefully dove into the pond, hair loose and enveloping her shoulders. She emerged from under the crystal water and cheerfully splashed both young men. She strolled over to Larsa and gently whispered in his ears._

"_Let's get Vaan back for pushing you in!" She continued to whisper her scheme and finished quickly before Vaan grew suspicious. Larsa couldn't suppress his smile after hearing her plan…and more importantly after realizing she was siding with _him.

"_Hey Vaan…" She said teasingly. "How about we play hide-and-go-seek?"_

"_Sure thing!" Vaan replied, completely oblivious. "I'll be seeker!"_

"_I know you will…" She said through giggles. "Ok, you have to count to fifty and Larsa and I will get out and find somewhere to hide!"_

_Cheerfully, Vaan went to the opposite end of the pond, closed his eyes, and began the count. Immediately, Larsa and Penelo abandoned him and snatched the clothes on the ground, including Vaan's. When they were a safe distance away, they let out their fits of giggles and hid his clothes behind a tree._

"_Payback is so sweet, isn't it Larsa?" She giggled delightedly, fixing her eyes on his._

"_Thank you…" He responded, a huge grin on his wet, gleaming face._

_A ruffle through his hair was her response. _

_As they sat under a towering tree, a small Ozmone hare approached them, its massive cotton ball tail swaying back and forth. Penelo gently lifted it up from the ground, drew out her dagger, and sloughed off a fair chunk of its fuzzy mass. She placed the friendly creature back down, pet its soft, tiny head, and proceeded to use the piece of cotton tail to wipe away the water on his soaked clothes and face. The cotton was highly absorbent, and soon his clothes were nearly completely dried. _

"_Ready or not, here I come!" A bellowing roar was heard from afar. A few moments later, and then, "Heyyy..! Where are my clothes!"_

_He exchanged glances with her upon hearing Vaan's flabbergasted cries, and they both burst out in laughter again under the massive, shady tree on that glorious day._

_

* * *

_

He yearned to replay that dream at least once more, but his body betrayed him, and he awoke when the dazzling morning sun rays irritated his eyes. He found Penelo tightly bound within his arms, and understood the reasoning behind his pleasant dream.

_He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so soundly…_

He felt Penelo stirring in his arms, and watched her as she rolled to her other side so that she was now face-to-face with him.

"Good morning, Penelo." He greeted upon seeing her eyes flutter open.

She gently broke away from his arms to sit on her haunches atop the cushiony bed. She stretched and yawned and then looked at him with a great smile on her face. She was fully refreshed, as was he.

"Good morning, Larsa! Wow, you look so much better now than you did last night! I was worried about you."

"Yes, I _feel_ much better as well." He beamed. It was the truth; he no longer yearned for or craved anything, and the dreadful panging in his stomach had vanished. His thoughts were still focused on that delightful dream he had just experienced. He realized the dream had been much more than just a lovely reverie, however; it was a long-lost memory that he had once held true to his heart but had unfortunately forgotten a while ago. He would make sure never to let the memory slip past his mind again.

"That's good to hear!" She exclaimed. "Now we have to decide what we want to do together throughout the day!"

A pause here.

Larsa furrowed his brow in an attempt to remember Penelo's purpose in Archades. Had he invited her for a specific purpose? Or did he simply miss her and wished to rekindle their friendship by spending some quality time together?

This moment of silence must've been too long for Penelo, for she placed both of her tiny hands on each of his broad shoulders and briefly shook him in an effort to draw his attention back to her.

_That was all he needed._

The memory flooded back to him then:

_A wife! But he was merely seventeen! No, he wouldn't allow them to proffer a wife for him—a random woman he could never truly love!_ _He had to act immediately, for time was of the essence!_

_He rummaged through the polished, mahogany drawers of his emperor's desk in search of some loose parchment. He snatched a few leaflets, and hastily wet his quill with fresh ink. Without any voluntary thought, he began to write a letter addressed to _her.

_He knew he should've done this a while ago, but he had always been too nervous, too frightened of what the outcome could potentially be. But now he only had two options: either he invite her to Archades to speak to her personally, spend time with her, and see what would happen from there, or forever be afraid of the unknown and lose any chance he had to begin with. Without further vacillation, he sealed his completed letter with wax and his noble stamp, and rushed to the moogle mail delivery where he would patiently wait for a response…_

He shook his head a few brief times to mentally jolt himself awake.

"Larsa?" He heard her say. He returned his gaze to her puzzled face.

"Would you like to eat breakfast now?" He asked before she could say any more. "Perhaps afterwards…we could stroll through Archades' streets and visit the numerous shops you always loved so much?"

With this, Penelo's eyes glimmered brightly and a smile stretched across her beaming face.

"YES!" She squealed delightedly, and raced to the bathroom to dress.

He smiled to himself as he changed in the bedroom.

_Off to a great start._

When both were ready, they headed downstairs and out of the inn altogether.

"I first need to withdraw some money from the nearest bank, if you don't mind." Larsa said with a grin on his face.

"That's perfectly fine with me!" Penelo exclaimed, pirouetting through the cobblestone streets. She donned a light, cream-colored dress today with leather sandals and jangling silver bracelets. White petals were scattered in her hair, which was tied up in a loose bun. She looked like a majestic dancer, and didn't fail to stupefy Larsa.

Morning in Archades bustled with excitement, and crowds of nobles—who were too dignified to cook their own meals at home—gathered in cafés. Penelo gazed at the marvelous, ornate architecture of each building in awe as they passed through the polished streets in search of a nearby bank. Every shop and café was constructed by marble stone or brick, and decorated with rock crystals of gold, silver, red, green, blue, and purple hues along each edge. The front of each building consisted of thick glass that enabled onlookers to admire whatever was on display. Each oak door from every shop was adorned with a fancy quilted advertisement that wheedled costumers into its beautifully-crafted store. Penelo was so caught up in marveling all the stores that she didn't realize they had stopped at a bank already.

The bank was small and polished black with marble. Every edge of the rectangular building was gilded, and tiny crusted jewels were imprinted into each golden bar. Larsa did his business outside of the bank, for there was a machine labeled _Lord Larsa _in gold ink that only accepted his personal noble seal and signature.

"The manager of the bank and I go back a bit." Larsa explained to Penelo as he noticed her inquiring look. "If it weren't for my donations, he wouldn't have afforded operating his very own bank, and so he offered me a special reserve box to secretly stow away and withdraw my own money as I please."

Larsa pressed his emperor's ring firmly on the oval opening of the machine, and with his right hand, dipped a quill in the ink already positioned on the box, and signed his name. The box glimmered for a few seconds, and then opened up to reveal a large, wooden chest. So as not to be rude, Penelo turned away as Larsa hoarded a handful of money into his leather pouch and shut the box once more.

"Well, now that _that _is all settled, shall we go for some breakfast?" Larsa requested.

"Yes, sir!" Penelo playfully shouted, relieved to hear they were finally going to get something to eat. She could hear her stomach growling loudly and giggled when Larsa noticed, too.

Larsa tenderly put an arm around her as he led her to one of his favorite bakery and café, "The Bakery Haven." As they entered, Penelo's eyes bulged out upon seeing all the baker's goods through the wide, long glass counterpanes. Flaky crumpets and biscuits, croissants loaded with chocolate and strawberries, flavored muffins as large as her fists, and pastries and crumb cakes galore surrounded her. She didn't know where to begin looking, much less what she wanted to eat!

"I know how much you love sweets, Penelo." Larsa chuckled as he noticed the dreamy haze over her eyes. "And I also want you to know that you may eat whatever your heart desires and however much you can!"

"Larsa, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" She smiled.

His stomach growled, and his smile slowly faded from his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort himself, and forced another smile in return.

"I, on the other hand," he started through gritted teeth, "prefer a more _savory _flavor, so you must excuse me for a brief moment as I order something from their meat selections." With that, he motioned to Penelo where he would be, and departed to that area.

Penelo, salivating from all the baking goods, decided to order an apple crumb cake, a cheese Danish, and warm, buttery crumpets with tea. She sat herself at a small, round café table for two and began to work on her sugary breakfast. She caught Larsa's eye at the breakfast meat stand, smiled, and continued devouring her meal as she waited for him to sit with her.

At the corner of her eye, however, she noticed a tall, lanky figure approach her. She looked up at him, and he smirked at her.

"Well, hello there, miss…" He wheezed and revealed a yellowing set of teeth to her. His beaky nose and beady eyes came level to her own, and she could discern large moles scattered across his long, horsy face.

"May I help you?" She asked meekly, studying his flashy white suit with black, leather nobleman's boots.

"You're not an Archadian native, are you, pretty one?" He snickered, completely disregarding her question. "Your clothes, hair, and skin tone tell me you're Dalmascan, am I right?"

His precise discernment of her ethnicity threw her off a bit, but nevertheless she boldly asked, "And what does it matter if I am, _sir?_"

His breath reeked of alcohol as he snickered in her face.

"Well, you know, Archadian men are taking quite a liking to _exotic_ dancers as of late, and you have quite the figure to be one." His small, dark eyes traced her up and down, sending an eerie chill down her spine.

"Yes, you are _perfect…_"

Penelo readied herself to cast a spell on this disturbing man, but he beat her to it. Her body stiffened, and she wasn't able to move a single muscle. She prayed Larsa would notice this and come rushing to her safety, but she was crestfallen when she found herself being hoisted up and rushed outside of the café. His dirty fingers trailed up and down her backside as he rushed down a dark, narrow alleyway that led to Old Archades.

Penelo's heart was thumping wildly in her rigid chest and she tried futilely to shout for help. Her heart sank the further this mysterious man ran away from The Bakery Haven.

"_Larsa…I need you…"_ Her heart begged within her.

Very suddenly, she found herself crashing down onto the hard, cracked, rocky surface in a shady corner of Old Archades. The ground was slimy from grease and reeked of spoiled wastes and human excretions. Not one single beggar or commoner could be seen.

"An exotic beauty like you should never be alone, even in the New Archades…" the wretched man hissed, panting heavily from the long run along the narrow pathway. "Now you will be under my control, as an exotic dancer!" He eyed her hungrily, observing her toned body from head to toe.

Heart trembling in her chest, Penelo concentrated fully on mentally breaking this spell cast over her. Sweat seeped out from her pores, and her head was beginning to throb furiously.

"_Focus..focus…" _She thought to herself.

Her heart leaped for joy when she felt movement return to her limbs. Without any second thought, she attempted to dash away a bit so as to cast a spell on him from afar, but this dark man was quick enough to catch her in his gangling arms once more.

"LARSA! HELP!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. But that was all she could let out before the man cast Stun on her for the second time.

"My pretty…" He droned in her ear. "There is no escape now… You are under my possession, and must do what I command of you if you value your life at all." He traced a moldy fingernail across her soft, fresh lips and cackled to himself.

"Another beautiful woman for myself…and perfect for making money!"

A tear managed to trickle down her cheek despite her body's rigidity. She couldn't believe such a glorious morning was ruined so abruptly. And what would Larsa think? Would he think she ran off on him? Would he search for her all over Archades? Perhaps it would dawn on him to investigate Old Archades as well? Such false hope brought her delirious joy.

"I can't wait to see you perform in skimpy clothing, my dear…" He continued to hum in her ear. "Oh, you will be quite the sight for sore ey—!"

The sinister man never finished his sentence, for a rushing figure seized him roughly in one arm. With the other arm, a _cracking_ sound was produced, and the dark man howled in agony. The towering figure that grasped the chilling man had broken his nose in a single twist of the hand. Blood pooled out of the man's nostrils, and his shrieks were muffled by the tall figure's colossal hand. The man was thrown across a greasy, stone wall and fell crumpling to the cold ground.

"_Take that spell off of her!"_ The figure roared, creating a booming vibration.

At once, the trembling, ensanguined man muttered a healing spell, and Penelo was able to move freely and speak again.

"P-p-please sir…" The injured man begged. "I meant no harm to her! Please…! You can have h—"

The formidable figure gripped him tightly around the neck, causing him to gag and sputter the dripping blood from his thin lips.

Pity overcame Penelo as she watched the blood-soaked man gagging and tearing up from pain and fear, and, despite the man's poetic justice being possibly served now, she couldn't help but sympathesize with him for sinking so low as to sell women in order to survive. She pleaded the figure to release him. The shadowed figure did not respond to her, however, and so Penelo scurried over and tried to release the dying man from the figure's deathly grasp. Her touch triggered the form to tense up for a moment, but this temporary halt in action proved useless when she saw the bloodied man's limp neck droop forward.

Horror and compassion overtook her then, and Penelo stumbled to the ground, traumatized by the horrendous event that just took place. The figure turned around and faced her, horrifying her. Almost immediately after the initial shock, Penelo was able to identify the man.

"L-Larsa…?" She muttered through quivering lips. She thought she noticed dark features pass across his face for an instant, but in the blink of an eye, his face appeared normal, and she decided that it was just another hallucination triggered from trauma.

"_Penelo…"_ A large, cold hand caressed her cheek, and then she fainted.

During her recovery from shock, she dreamt of an immense, dark, shadowed figure with black eyeballs and blood specks for pupils.


End file.
